1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the interconnection of electronic components on printed circuit boards and more particularly to the joining of jumper cables to such printed circuit boards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art when a jumper cable was to be employed to join two printed circuit boards, sockets of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,153 issued Aug. 26, 1975, entitled "Circuit Board Socket" by Ronald S. Narozny and assigned to the assignee of the instant invention, were inserted in the plated through apertures in the boards and welded or soldered thereto. The bared ends of the jumpers were next inserted into the sockets, one conductor for each socket, and soldered thereto. This resulted in a permanent joint not easily separated as in the field when printed circuit boards were to be changed. Other techniques required the direct bonding of the ends of the individual conductors of the jumpers to the conductive pads of the printed circuit boards.